A YuGiOh! Christmas Play
by CHiBi CAP
Summary: Yugi and friends (and enemies ^^;;) gather for a special Christmas play! Hope you like it ^_________^
1. The Cast

CHRiSTMAS PLAY by --charmaine  
  
Chapter 1: The Cast (^^)  
  
Intro:  
  
The Teacher (known as Teacher......) is the Language Arts teacher of Domino High...Um..And Yugi's class is having a Christmas Play on Santa's life...^^;;  
  
*(the -- symbol = my opinion..yeah...or comment...^^)*  
  
Teacher: Hey there class ^^...LISTEN UP!!!!  
  
Students: O_______o;;  
  
Teacher: As your Language Arts instructor, I will be in charge of the annual Christmas Play!  
  
Students: *moan* *mumbling*  
  
Teacher: QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING!! Let's now choose the parts and other stuff...How FUN!  
  
Students: ^^;;;  
  
--I'm not in high school yet (-_-) so I have NO idea on how teachers choose roles...SO i'll just IMPROVISE! ^__________^--  
  
Teacher: Motou, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *stands*  
  
Teacher: MOTOU!! I'm getting INTOLERANT!!  
  
Yugi: *raises hand* I'm over here, sir! ^^;;  
  
Teacher: OH, I'm sorry. Maybe if you weren't as TALL AS THE STUPID DESK I COULD'VE SEEN YOU!!!! hmph. NOW, what role do you wish to play? HMM???  
  
Yugi: Umm...I want to play...uh...  
  
--Note: the play isn't based on the birth of Jesus...it's about liiiike Santa....and his life or something...^^;;--  
  
Yugi: An elf?? heh heh heh heh heh ...  
  
Teacher: SILENCE!!  
  
Yugi: *gulp*  
  
Teacher: I decide who's doing what around here!  
  
Yugi: Then...why did you....  
  
Teacher: AHEM!!  
  
*after school*  
  
Joey: GEEEEEEEEZ! How on EARTH did that guy get hired?!  
  
Tristan: He seemed a bit rough on ya, Yug.  
  
Yugi: Nah..It's alright. I'm pretty much used to it.  
  
Tea: Hey! What's your part in the play?  
  
Yugi: Hmm...I never checked... *opens up a small SMALL paper*  
  
Joey: Hey Yug, how come your paper's the smallest??  
  
Paper: (from the Teacher) I HOPE THIS PAPER FITS YOUR SIZE!!  
  
Yugi: ^^;; haha..ha...  
  
Tea: Shouldn't we report his behavior or something?  
  
Tristan: Trust me, NO ONE will believe you.  
  
Tea: I wonder why..*sarcastic*  
  
Paper: Motou, Yugi, your ROLE for the extra, super, special play that I'M in charge of is...ELF!  
  
First Meeting: ------  
  
*script attached*  
  
Note: I HOPE THIS ROLE FITS YOUR SIZE!!  
  
Yugi: Uhhh...What are YOU Joey?  
  
Joey: Nothin'. Just somethin' called a STAR. Heh Heh! Yeah! I'm the STAR!  
  
Tea: *Grabs Joey's paper* The star of the TREE.  
  
Note: The star of the tree just stands on a ladder placed behind the tree...Only so that it LOOKS like the person's on the tree....Why they use human stars....don't ask me -_-;;  
  
Joey: HUH?!  
  
Tristan: Yugi should've been the star. He's got hair shaped just like one!  
  
Yugi: I'll pretend I didn't hear that...  
  
Joey: Say, what are YOU Tea??  
  
Tea: Well, I'm some sort of dancing toy or something...like a doll...What's your role Tristan?  
  
Tristan: I'm a REINDEER...REINDEER #2!  
  
Joey: Hey! I'm a Reindeer #1! I just remembered...  
  
Tea: *looks at "Joey's" paper again..* Hmm...  
  
Joey: Well, I gotta split. See you at the meeting tomorrow!  
  
Yugi: See ya Joey!  
  
Everyone: Bye!  
  
Tristan: I'd better head home too. See ya.  
  
Yugi: Bye Tristan!  
  
Tea: Bye Tristan!  
  
*Tea and Yugi stop at Yugi's house*  
  
Yugi: Well, here's my place. See ya, Tea.  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi, do you think this whole play thing will turn out all right?  
  
Yugi: Of course!  
  
Tea: Okay! Bye Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Bye!  
  
*note: this fanfic's a bit longer than my other one....^^;;*  
  
Yugi: *enters game shop* (which is empty) Hey Grandpa! Any luck today?  
  
Grandpa: Just the usuals, but everything's alright. You?  
  
Yugi: I'm fine. It's just that...we have a play-  
  
Grandap: What are you?  
  
Yugi: Uhhh...an elf-  
  
Grandpa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA so was I.  
  
Yugi: HUH??  
  
Grandpa: When I was your age, I was as short as YOU! I, too, was a puny elf in my first high school Christmas play...  
  
Yugi: Really??  
  
Grandpa: Yup!  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Grandpa: *in a deep voice* The future will come. NYAAAH!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa, did you take your pills??? O_____o;;  
  
--in Yugi's room--  
  
Yami Yugi: Yugi? What's wrong?  
  
Yugi: Nothing...  
  
Yami Yugi: YUGI, I CAN READ YOUR SMALL, PUNY BRAIN SO JUST TELL ME!!!!  
  
Yugi: *sigh* It's just this play...I'm not quite an actor...  
  
Yami Yugi: Yugi, acting is just as easy as dueling. Just trust in yourself and you'll do fine.  
  
Yugi: But what if I-  
  
Yami Yugi: First of all, what's your role?  
  
Yugi: An elf.  
  
Yami Yugi: Why.....do you even have a speaking part??  
  
Yugi: One word.  
  
Yami Yugi: What?  
  
---phone RINGS---  
  
Yami Yugi: oh NO! When loud noises are sounded, I-  
  
*Yami Yugi vanishes*  
  
Yugi: Hello, Motou Residents!  
  
Bakura: Hey, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Oh, hey Bakura! What's up?  
  
Bakura: Well, you see..About today's homework..  
  
Yugi: Yeah...  
  
Bakura: I'm having trouble on *voice turns deep* Who the heck are you?? *hangs up* --note: the DEEP voice is yami bakura of course...^^--  
  
Yugi: Bye Bakura! ^^ So funny. *sigh* Guess I'd better start practicing. I know! I'll invite everyone so that we can ALL practice! *calls people...including Duke and Kaiba* ----had to call Bakura 18 times because of the constant hang-ups----  
  
*doorbell rings* 


	2. The Rehearsal

CHRiSTMAS PLAY by --charmaine  
  
Chapter 2: The Rehearsal (^^;;)  
  
A message from --charmaine:  
  
aaaaaahhhhh i hope that first chapter wasn't TOO boring...^^;; okay...it was pretty long.....hopefully this one's shorter...^^;;;  
  
*(the -- symbol = my opinion..yeah...or comment...^^)*  
  
Grandpa: AAHHHH! A SPIDER!!  
  
Duke: Um, Yugi called me here.  
  
Grandpa: Oh! It's YOU..Duke, isn't it?  
  
Duke: Yes, sir.  
  
Grandpa: Please *evil voice* come inside...*eyes him*  
  
Duke: Uhh...sure! ^^;;  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Grandpa: Hello, Tea!  
  
Tea: Hello, Mr. Motou!  
  
Grandpa: Yugi's inside.  
  
Tea: Okay.  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Grandpa: THE DOOR'S OPENED!!! huh? Oh! Hello Joey!  
  
Joey: It IS?  
  
Grandpa: T_T...come in...  
  
--AHHH! Taking too long!!! EVERYONE'S HERE now...OKAY?!--  
  
Yugi: Thanks for all coming, guys! OKAY! Who's narrator?  
  
Bakura: I am, I suppose.  
  
Yugi: Great! Now as Bakura's reading, let's all take our places!  
  
Bakura: Okay. The story starts off in a small, yet simple, town of Northsland, found in the North Pole. *deep voice* Hey! *regular voice* The parents of Santa abandon him since he is so fat and go away. Now, years later, we find Santa as a child being raised as *deep voice* Bakura! *regular* an elf. Kind of like Tarzan, who was raised by apes. *giggles evilly--if that is a word ^^;;*  
  
Everyone: O__o;;  
  
Bakura: *deep* Here is the scene where i take your SOULS-*regular* Here is a scene with the little Santa and his father elf ^^.  
  
Kaiba: [playing both younger and older santa] What do YOU want PA?!  
  
Yugi: Kaiba...I don't think Santa had an attitude.  
  
Kaiba: *mumbles*  
  
Duke: Oh nothing my most intelligent one! I am here to tell you a startling secret.  
  
Kaiba: *sarcastic gasp*  
  
Duke: I-I am not your father.  
  
Kaiba: HUUUUUuuuuuuuuUUUHHH? --sarcastic  
  
Duke: I-I'm sorry.  
  
Kaiba: Don't be.  
  
Bakura:......UM, as Santa grows older, he becomes jolly, fat, and kind. He gives to the poor and *checks paper* homeless ^^.  
  
Kaiba: *stuffs bean bag chair under his shirt* Hey you-*falls out* *puts in* poor person want a *falls out, puts ins* TOY?!  
  
--NOTE: Kaiba's speaking run-on because he knows the bean bags going to eventually fall out @.@;;--  
  
--ANOTHER NOTE: ^^;; Mokuba's in the play too....somehow...--  
  
Mokuba: Yes, please, Mr. Kind, loving, fat, jolly, giving, and caring person ^^;;  
  
Kaiba: You forgot OBESE!  
  
Mokuba: I'm sorry! I mean, caring and obese person.  
  
Kaiba: Have your toy. *throws a figurine to Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: Thank you, sir!  
  
Tea: This is going...badly...  
  
Yugi: Tell me about it.  
  
Joey: But you're watchin' it right here!  
  
Tea: -_-;;  
  
--day of play-- 


	3. The Play!

CHRiSTMAS PLAY by --charmaine  
  
Chapter 3: The Play  
  
A message from --charmaine:  
  
How do you like it so far? Well, this is the last chapter so...I hope you enjoyed the other too! ^^  
  
*(the -- symbol = my opinion..yeah...or comment...^^)*  
  
Teacher: Okay you LOSERS! Today's the play. You did very poorly in the rehearsals!! Now go out there and DON'T do poorly...GOT THAT?!  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
*Bakura steps out and narrates while setting changes are taking place.*  
  
Bakura: Here is a scene showing young Santa and the father elf.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, paPA?  
  
Duke: Uh, um, uh, I do not I MEAN, I have something to tell you. *whew almost forgot a line there ^^*  
  
Kaiba: *gasp* WHAT?!  
  
Duke: I-I-I-I-I-I-I am not your father.  
  
Kaiba: *gasp* WHAT?!  
  
Duke: Now, you're just being redundant.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!  
  
Bakura: Um.....INTERMISSION!!!  
  
(Behind the curtains)  
  
Teacher: DUKE!!!  
  
Duke: *squeaky voice* Y-yes?  
  
Teacher: You--AAAHHHHH--ERR...AAAAAAAHHHHH! I told you NOT TO act poorly.....AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Duke: *squeaky voice* Oh....sorry....  
  
Teacher: Now...on to the rest of the play ^^. Don't screw UP!  
  
Everyone: *gulp*  
  
Bakura: *as the audience is barely going out of their seats for the unexpected intermission* END OF INTERMISSION!!!  
  
Audience:..........................  
  
Bakura: Because Santa loved giving to the poor, a mystical wizard granted him elves that would build toys for him, 2 flying reindeers, and the power to go around the world in one night to give toys. Here is a scene of Santa in his workshop. *deep voice* MWAHAHAHAHA *regular* Let's watch ^^.  
  
Audience: O_______________________o;;  
  
Kaiba: Elf #27!!! Elf!!!  
  
Yugi: Yes? (--this is the one word)  
  
Kaiba: Make a dueling arena for little Timmy.  
  
Yugi: Yes......*transforms to Yami*  
  
Yami Yugi: Yugi? Who is Timmy? *stares at audience* *walks off stage*  
  
Kaiba: *slaps his forehead like the "Oh-my-gosh-he-is-so-stupid" way* *bean bag falls out* *puts it in* Err.....  
  
Bakura: Um...it is Christmas EVE! YAY! um...Kaiba, I MEAN SANTA! um he's getting ready to go off with reindeers!  
  
Kaiba: *holding whip* Fly my pets! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Joey: Neigh neigh...  
  
Tristan: *whispering* Joey, those are horse noises...  
  
Joey: What's the difference?  
  
*Strings are attached to the sled, Joey, and Tristan...it lifts them up...like they're flying ^^;;*  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
Teacher: Lower the strings now!  
  
Guy: Now?  
  
Teacher: YES!  
  
The strings are released immediately. Joey and Tristan are unconscious and the sled is broken.  
  
Kaiba: AAh, the first house...  
  
*the curtains close*  
  
Everyone's cleaning up the broken sled.  
  
Teacher: () you GUY!! AAAAHHH!!!  
  
Guy: You said to lower it.  
  
Teacher: EXACTLY!!! AAAHHHHH  
  
Guy: ...?  
  
Yugi: JOEY! TRISTAN! Say something!!!  
  
Joey: X_________________X  
  
Tristan: X________________X  
  
Tea: *sigh* I can't believe this...  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Well good luck on your part, Tea!  
  
Tea: Thanks ^^ We better call an ambulance.  
  
Yugi: Yeah....  
  
*Curtains Open*  
  
Kaiba: I shall leave this pretty doll for Mo-I mean...MICHELLE...  
  
Mokuba: OH-yay-it-is-Christmas-what-did-Santa-give-me-huh?  
  
Tea: Hi!  
  
Mokuba: Oh-my-word-it-talks.  
  
Tea: I will present to you a dance since it's what I do. *Dances Ballet* -then dances off stage-  
  
Mokuba: HEY!  
  
Bakura: As you can see, Santa gave the uh...girl what she uh...wanted............................................................Here' s the lighting of the FIRST Christmas tree!!!  
  
*huge cardboard Christmas tree (on wheels -_-;;) is wheeled to the center of the stage...with a ladder behind it*  
  
Tea: Yugi! Be the star!  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!  
  
Tea: I mean, Joey's UNCONSCIOUS!  
  
Yugi: Well...  
  
Tea: Come on!  
  
Yugi: Okay! (wears normal clothes)  
  
Bakura: And here comes-  
  
Yugi: *climbing ladder*  
  
Bakura: The-  
  
Yugi: *at the top*  
  
Bakura: Star!  
  
Yugi: *transforms* -bright light appears-  
  
Audience: *clapping* *standing ovation* -stupidness-  
  
Teacher: *pushes Bakura* THANK YOU!  
  
Bakura: *deep voice* Hey! I shall lock your soul away!  
  
Teacher: Huh? ^^  
  
Yami B: *bright light comes from the Millenium Ring*  
  
Teacher: O__________O;; (the teacher's soul is now in a flower thrown by the audience)  
  
*after the play*  
  
Tea: Great JOB Yugi!  
  
Yugi: ^^;; Thanks, Tea.  
  
Joey: EEEhhh..What happened?  
  
Tristan: *whispering* Horses say NEIGH, Joey.  
  
Joey: Aww man...I messed up.  
  
Tea: Uh, guys...The play's over.  
  
Joey: What? What happened to the star part?  
  
Tea: First of all, you were never the star. Yugi's role was the star. The paper you got was Yugi's.  
  
Joey: Really?  
  
Yugi: *falls*  
  
Tristan: Well at least it's all over.  
  
Grandpa: Grand play, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! Was that what happened to you?  
  
Grandpa: Actually no. I WAS the star at the end, but i fell off the ladder. You were lucky!  
  
Yugi: o_________________O;;  
  
Yami Y: Yugi...  
  
Yugi: Yeah?  
  
Yami Y: Who...Who is little Timmy?  
  
---------end----------  
  
Natalie: I'm stoopid. So of course I don't get the little Timmy part. Isn't little TImmy that stoopid boy on crutches in uhhh oh yeah A Christmas Carol.  
  
--charmaine: ehhhhh you don't GET that part???? T___T welllll you know how kaiba (or santa....) asked elf #27 (--yugi) to build LITTLE TIMMY a DUELING ARENA?? then YAMI YUGI pops out of nowhere and asks, WHO'S LITTLE TIMMY??? GET IT NOW?! oh..and he's called little timmy because i was just naming names ^^.  
  
Natalie: Oh.....ok.....I think I get it now. *still doesn't get it* 


End file.
